


Cheesecake Bets

by softsoapie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Humor, Jisung is slow n oblivious but he gets there eventually, M/M, cheesecake cheesecake and more cheesecake, hyunjin is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsoapie/pseuds/softsoapie
Summary: “What if I make a fool out of myself?” Jisung asks Minho, who was nudging him to walk towards Hyunjin.“You make a fool out of yourself on daily bases, how’s this any different?”“Minho!” Jisung whined, getting a light chuckle from the older. “Not helping.”***Or, Minho helps Jisung ask Hyunjin to prom, but maybe he's been thinking of asking the wrong person this whole time.





	Cheesecake Bets

**Author's Note:**

> i need to post this bfore i start hating it, but i already kinda do anyway bcos this was NOT supposed to be this long but here it is anyway
> 
> i wrote it on a whim and its kind of a mess but idek
> 
> shoutout to my girl yas for beta'ing this <3 but i did check over it to see if there's any mistakes (feel free to point out too)
> 
> Enjoy!

“What if I make a fool out of myself?” Jisung asks Minho, who was nudging him to walk towards Hyunjin. 

“You make a fool out of yourself on daily basis, how’s this any different?” 

“Minho!” Jisung whined, getting a light chuckle from the older boy. “Not helping.” 

Jisung looks over to Hyunjin who was leaning against the school gate, holding the strap of his backpack with one side slung on his shoulder while the other hand hold his phone. He looks effortlessly hot, like he always does doing and wearing anything. It’s unfair, really. 

Minho nudges at Jisung’s shoulder again. For a fat second, Jisung wants to rethink on asking. Maybe it’s better if he just walks back home with Minho as they normally would, or to the café where they’d get their usuals. Minho didn’t let him though. This isn’t the first time he’s backed out from talking to Hyunjin, and it might not be the last. 

It’s been over a week now that he’s been thinking of asking Hyunjin out. Well, more like a month, but his mind would form into the feeling of regret if something went wrong and it kept pushing the thought away. Jisung is a goof, he’s clumsy too. The possibility of embarrassing himself is more likely than none (100% to be specific). It’s odd how he can act perfectly normal if he talked to Hyunjin with a friend by his side, but if it’s just the two of them, his anxieties go crazy thinking if he did something stupid, Hyunjin won’t talk to him anymore. 

It was a far-off wish, but Jisung thought that maybe if he asked Hyunjin out and it had the slight chance of going well, he could ask him to prom too, which will be occurring in a little over 2 months. 

Minho jerked his head towards Hyunjin. Jisung followed his direction and turned around, freezing on the spot. 

_Shit. Hyunjin is walking over here._

____

“Hey, Jisung! Hey, Minho!” the boy greeted. 

“Hey, Jinnie.” 

Not trusting his voice, Jisung waved instead. 

“Are you guys waiting for someone?” 

“No, actually,” Minho answered. He lightly shoved Jisung with his shoulder, getting closer to Hyunjin. “I was about to go to the pet shop to get more cat food for my kids, but Jisungie here has a question for you.” 

Jisung looked at the older with sharp eyes, panic beginning to rise in the pit of his stomach. He was begging Minho with his eyes to not leave him (even though he knew it would be awkward to ask Hyunjin right in front of Minho, but he could at least wait a few feet away). 

The older boy only began to walk backwards, waving to the two younger boys. He mouthed something that he hoped Hyunjin didn’t see, or couldn’t decipher. _Shoot your shot _.__

____

There was a warm encouraging smile that took over Minho’s lips, one last sight before he disappears from their line of vision as he crosses the road. 

Okay. He’s going to be okay. He’s going to be just fine. 

“So, what’s up?”

Jisung looks back to Hyunjin, almost melting at how soft he looks today. He wore a light gray sweater under loose overalls. Jisung had the biggest urge to hug him. 

“The sky? The weather is good today, huh?” 

He internally cringes at himself. Awkward.

But luckily, it made Hyunjin giggle. That’s something he’s always appreciated about the dancer. He’d always laugh at his jokes, even though everyone else thought it was stupid or lame, or overused. True, some of them sucked. It sucked so much, Jisung would laugh at his own jokes, but he hears the angelic laugh of Hyunjin’s, and thinks that maybe bad jokes weren’t too bad. 

“Are you- no. Do you…” his hands started to get a little clammy as he rubs them together. This went so much better in his mind than it did in real life. His anxieties were wilding and he’s trying to find the right words. Truthfully, he’d pull himself out of trying, again, but he gets a little surge of confidence when he remembers the bet Minho proposed. If he managed to ask, Minho would buy, not one, but two slices of strawberry cheesecake for him. “I mean, if you want to, that is. Would you, um, like to go out with me? This Saturday?” 

Hyunjin, who was wearing an expression that had a soft, inviting smile, shifted to a shocked one. The smile disappeared and he had wide eyes looking at the younger with slight confusion, as if Jisung just grew a third eye. 

That’s when Jisung panicked. Did he say something wrong? 

“I-I mean, if you’re busy, you don’t have to. I was just wonderin-”

“No, no, no. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to react like that,” he lifted his hands to place it on Jisung’s shoulder, massaging softly in a reassuring movement. “I just thought you…I’d love to go out with you, Jisung.” 

“You would?” 

“Of course. No one can resist this cuteness,” he pinched Jisung’s cheeks. 

At the compliment, the younger colors, heart pooling with spark and brisk beats. A sheepish smile blooms on Jisung’s lips. 

“So, Saturday?” 

“Saturday.” 

He doesn’t forget to text Minho about it. 

 

_Jerry 4:06 pm  
Can’t wait to have my TWO slices of cheesecake for desert tonight ___

____

_Tom 4:15 pm  
*dessert ___

____

__

***

“I was worried for a sec that you might’ve over did yourself,” Minho says as Jisung gets into the passenger seat. “But you actually cleaned up nice. I’m impressed, Han Jisung.” 

The younger slaps Minho’s arm, buckling his seat belt. 

That night on the day Jisung asked Hyunjin out, they planned with more detail: going for lunch and catching a movie. If they had some time to spare after the movie, maybe a walk in the park. Typical, but Jisung wants to take it slow. 

He’s surprisingly not nervous on the drive to the cinema. It was also with the help of Minho, because he kept cracking random jokes to ease Jisung’s mind. Jisung hates that he laughed, but he did, even if Minho’s jokes are sometimes worse than Jisung’s and he would give himself a pat on his own back for it. 

“I might buy a ticket and sit behind you two, just so I can see you embarrass yourself trying to put your arm around Hyunjin.” 

“Can I revoke my bestfriend card?” 

“You won’t be able to use my Netflix account anymore.” 

“No! Please! I haven’t finished Seven Deadly Sins yet! And I was just about to watch The Office!” 

They came to a stop at the parking lot behind the cinema. Jisung steadied his breathing, as a habit, his palms feeling a little sweaty. He looked into the side mirror, checking to see if his light makeup wasn’t too heavy, but it was probably his eyes playing tricks. 

Just before he was about to leave, Minho beckoned him to lean closer so he could play with his hair a bit. He parted it a little wider, but letting a few strands curtain over the exposed skin, detailed and careful. 

Did Minho always look this good? Jisung is aware how good-looking Minho is, especially when he could practically _hear _people’s stares without looking as they walk through the hallway. Then he looks at the tiny mole on Minho’s nose, and lightly taps it, letting out a “boop”.__

____

____

It caught Minho off guard, blinking with startle, which let out a laughter on Jisung’s end. 

“Now go. Your cologne is stinking up the car.” 

“Bitch, it’s Gucci.” 

“It’s not even yours.” 

“You don’t know that,” Minho raised an eyebrow. “Okay, maybe you do.” 

“Go. And don’t come back too late. Kids are wild these days.” 

“Yes, mom.” 

“Excuse you, I’m a daddy.” 

“Minho, please never ever say that for the rest of your unfortunate existence,” is the last thing Jisung says before he closes the car door and heads to the entrance. 

He sees Hyunjin waiting on a bench with a bucket of popcorn and two drinks by his side. Jisung runs up to him, feeling giddy. 

“Hey! I’m sorry I came a little late.” 

“Jisungie!” he stood up and gave the younger a comforting hug. “You didn’t, don’t worry, I was the one who came early.” 

“Shall we?” 

***

It turned out really fun, actually. More fun than he thought. 

Jisung goes on rambling on their day to Minho as the older drove him home. He talked about how there was a little corgi who played with them at the park (and a chihuahua that almost peed on them). He proved Minho wrong on putting his hand around Hyunjin in the movie with the cliché of yawning, and instead, Hyunjin leaned his head on Jisung’s shoulder, generally being affectionate. He smiled so hard and for so long, his face hurt. 

He gave a loud smack on Minho’s cheek, which got him off guard again. It always entertains Jisung how easy it is to startle the older, from pokes, to popping balloons, to kissing his cheek, to stealing his cats. The face of irritation is one of the strongest connections of their friendship. It’s kind of funny how Hyunjin was the one to introduce them both, but he ended up befriending Minho closer than Hyunjin, mainly because of their weird dynamic that matches really well. 

Jisung has the weird urge to kiss that cute mole on Minho’s nose. But then again, he kisses a lot of people, since he’s touchy and affectionate himself. 

***

“What happened to _you _?”__

____

____

Minho walks over to Jisung who was waiting by the tree near the gate like usual. 

The older had a trail of wet droplets seeping on the concrete floor from his soaked clothes and sneakers. Head to toe, he was _drenched _. His face looked so lifeless, more than usual, and Jisung assumes he had an accident in the boy’s locker room, or fell in the swimming pool.__

____

____

Minho sighed, heavy, long, and with incredible exhaustion. “Jeongin happened.” 

“What’d do you to him?”

“You think this is _my _fault?”__

____

____

“You think Jeongin, the baby he is, would harm you like that?” 

“He said it was a dare. I can’t believe I let it slide, but he had those…those puppy eyes,” Minho looked disgusted and pissed. No one can resist Jeongin. One look at him and you’d want to raise the boy under your wing for the rest of your life. 

Jisung giggled and grabbed Minho’s arm, dragging him along. They began their way home, water still trailed behind Minho. It was dripping from his pants to his flip flops. The drips slowly decreased, the heat of the sun helping Minho dry a bit. 

Jisung suppresses a laugh as he sees the struggle Minho is facing when his clothes stick uncomfortably on his body. He groans more than a handful of times because of it. A gust of wind passed them, letting Jisung breath in from his nose and exhaling through his mouth. He doesn’t miss the way Minho tried to restrain a shiver from the cold air. 

“Wait here.” Jisung tells Minho. He goes into the convenience store that’s close to their neighborhood and comes out a minute later to see Minho wrapping his arm around his lean body. 

“Here.” Jisung hands Minho his purchase. 

“Oh, thank you,” he accepts the towel. “I didn’t know they sell towels in convenience stores.” 

“Well, yeah, it’s for our _convenience _, dumbass.”__

____

____

Jisung waits for Minho to dry himself off a bit with the towel, wiping his clothes and hair, until he wasn’t dripping anymore. He wraps himself in it once he was a little drier and runs a hand through his wet hair. The action made Jisung gulp.

“So, what happened, anyway?” Jisung asks, needing something to fill his mind after that little sight. 

“Long story short, Jeongin pushed me into the swimming pool.” 

“Called it.” 

Minho jabs a finger on Jisung’s ribs roughly. 

“Why didn’t you change? Don’t you have any spare clothes?” 

“I forgot to bring them.” 

“Oh.” 

And they’re back to silence again. It’s comfortable, at least on Minho’s part he thinks, but it weirdly wasn’t on Jisung’s. And then Minho shoots another question just as they were walking on the sidewalks, nearing their houses. 

“Are you gonna go out with Hyunjin again?”

His voice was curious. And a little something on the side. 

“He asked me this time actually,” Jisung replies shyly, his face lighting up. 

“Oh, really?” Minho’s face morphs into a mix of impressed and surprise, which Jisung could understand. He’s surprised too.

“Can you believe _the _Hwang Hyunjin wants to go out with me? This adorableness was worth it after all.”__

____

____

Minho pinches his cheeks fondly with a scrunched up nose. A habit he does so much Jisung’s surprised his cheeks aren’t flabby. “Maybe your prom wish isn’t so far after all.” 

Jisung giggles, feeling something odd in the back of his mind.

***

His phone rings with a message that was located on Gmail and he wonders what he did in this life or the past to receive such luck. He bounces like a spring on the spot, squealing as he takes in excited shaking breathes, attracting a few glances to himself. It seemed too good to be true. 

Felix looks at him with a cocking head. Jisung shoves his phone in front of his face to answer his confusion. He carefully read the words and grabbed Jisung’s hand to stop moving around so much so that he could make out the words. The one-day younger boy’s eyes turn into crescents and his pearly whites were full on display. 

“I forgot you even applied for that audition!” Felix says as he gives Jisung a bone crushing hug. 

“Me too!” 

“I’m so happy for you!” Felix lifts him around in a circle. 

It was three months ago that Jisung submitted a demo and a rough draft of his music for an audition. It was two months ago that he submitted the final draft. It took a few mental breakdowns, energy drinks (because he hates coffee), lots of gummy bears and a few cuddle sessions late at night on godforsaken hours where he’d call Minho over from a few houses down to finally give him the strength to finish it all. 

For the longest time, he’d doubt himself. He still does. He even questioned himself many times why he’d even do this audition when there are thousands of people out there who were more talented, but the friends around him convinced him enough to at least try. Felix said that he promised on his freckles on that Jisung was, in his own words, “freckle fantastic” and “Black belt bombtastic”, whatever that meant. Even Minho swore on his love for his three feline kids that Jisung was going to do great. With the limited music equipment he had, he managed to scrap up whatever he could. 

Chan even volunteered to help him with it, but Jisung refused the offer. It would be considered as cheating and he definitely wouldn’t want that. 

Really, he couldn’t believe the words that displayed on his phone. He read it at least a dozen times before he asked Felix to pinch him thrice, just to be sure. His breathing was shaking with excitement and he lowkey felt like crying. 

Not bothering to wait for Minho by the tree that was barely even a tree, considering the unfortunate number of leaves it has, he dashes towards, if he remembers Minho’s schedule of his last class on a Tuesday, the lab. 

He sees only a few students cleaning up tables and packing up their stuff, Minho nowhere to be found. 

Luckily, his eyes land on Jungwoo, a close friend of Minho despite their wide difference of attitude and behavior of soft and wild. 

Jungwoo sees the younger boy approach him and a soft smile that turns anyone into melted marshmallow appears on him ever so loving face. “I’m assuming you’re looking for Minnie?” 

“Yeah, I am actually. I have some news to tell him.” 

“Some guy called him for something a few minutes ago and-” Jungwoo paused, about to continue his words but for a moment, only staying silent as he looked at Jisung carefully. “Minho will come back soon, so you can wait here.” 

“That’s okay. I can just pack up his stuff and wait for him there, can you tell me where he is?” he asks, already putting Minho’s books and his weird cat pencil case he got in Japan into his backpack. He’s such a cat lady. 

“Are you sure? He might be coming back any second now.” 

Jisung nods, but a little confused, though he doesn’t show it. Jungwoo really is the kindest soul. His voice is like clouds and the warm heat of campfires. Just like Felix, he’s probably an angel in disguise. 

“Okay, uhm, I think he went downstairs near the courtyard,” Jungwoo tells him hesitantly, which confuses Jisung more, but he puts it off as the older not exactly knowing Minho’s location. 

He thanks Jungwoo as he slings Minho’s bag over his right shoulder, grunting how heavy it is and wonders what the fuck does Minho put in his bag.

Just as Jisung was about to go out of the doors, Jungwoo calls him again. “Are you sure you don’t want to just wait here?” it’s like his was begging.

“Is something wrong?” Jisung answers with a question. His eyebrows furrowed slightly.

“No…but I might be wrong with where he went, so it might be better if you stay here.”

“That’s alright. I could use some exercise, anyway,” he tells Jungwoo, who managed a chuckle. “Have a good day, Jungwoo!” 

He doesn’t hear the older’s faltering voice of “You too” because he’s already dashing downstairs. 

Minho is gonna drop his jaw when he hears this. Maybe a fly might fly into his mouth too. Maybe he might even take Jisung for a celebratory cheesecake and even a milkshake too.

“-really? You’ll go with me?” 

“Yeah. It sounds fun.” 

Jisung stops in his tracks, hearing the very familiar voice who he can confidently say is Minho, and another voice that doesn’t ring a bell. 

He was about to appear in their line of vision, but stopped himself when the last piece clicks in place.

Oh. Minho was being asked to a date. 

Even though he knows he’s intruding on a private conversation, Jisung doesn’t move from his spot, but he’s not exactly listening either. He’s just…standing there, still holding Minho’s backpack. 

This was weird. It felt weird and a little unsettling. It’s not the first time Minho has been asked to go out with someone. It’s not even Minho’s first boyfriend, but for some reason, it suddenly felt weird. Maybe it’s because Minho hasn’t been going out with someone for a while, which now that Jisung thinks about, is kind of odd too. Maybe that’s why. They’ve been spending a lot of time together that thinking he won’t drink banana milk on the swings at the playground with Minho and his better ass coffee like usual is a little…weird. 

Why was he here again? He was searching for Minho.

When he hears footsteps increasing in volume, proceeding to come up the stairs, Jisung panics and drops Minho’s bag right on the spot as he dashes upstairs without much thought. 

A few minutes after that, once he was safely out of school grounds, he texts Minho, telling him he had a dentist appointment. He didn’t. He just thought Minho going out with someone was weird. 

Oh, right. He was about to tell Minho about his acceptance to become a trained producer for one of the biggest companies in South Korea. 

The news was something he was thinking about the least. 

***

Jisung lays there, staring at the ceiling. He woke up about 25 minutes before his alarm was about to go off. 

Why does Minho not go out anymore? He’s always being constantly asked to go out. Anybody in school would want to go out with him, except for Seungmin probably. Is it because he spends a lot of time with Jisung and doesn’t want the younger to be sad? Has Jisung been the barrier to Minho and finding his happiness? 

Jisung knows he wears his heart on his sleeve. He’s expressive with his emotions. Is that why? Does Minho hang out with him out of pity? It’s bitter. He shouldn’t have these thoughts, but it still occurred to him anyway.

Did Minho feel weird when Jisung asked Hyunjin out? No, he couldn’t possibly. He was the one who encouraged him into asking Hyunjin, after all. And the way Minho smiled proudly when he told the older about his day with Hyunjin didn’t seem to have any hint of discomfort at all. 

Where are these thoughts coming from? 

He couldn’t find an answer, and before he knows it, he’s late for school and almost missed the whole period of first class, but he could care less. 

***

Fast forward a few weeks and Jisung has spent about a handful of dates with Hyunjin. 

It has been no less than fun. The hours they spend together were always filled with their laughs blending in together in the air. It was a good sound that Jisung kept in mind. Hyunjin has been the nicest boy Jisung has met, and their closeness level keeps inching closer. 

Now they were approaching a café that he and Minho often went to on the days nearing the weekend. He tells Hyunjin the orders he and Minho would usually get, and a funny story of how someone accidently spilled their pearled milk tea on Minho’s exclusive silk black dress shirt. His favourite one in fact. He remembers the mild pissed off face he had hiding behind his nice façade at the teenage girl and smiles at the memory. 

Jisung didn’t expect almost a month later to have the best times with Hyunjin. He honestly didn’t expect this happening when he first asked Hyunjin out, but he’s not complaining. 

Speaking of which. 

“Hey, Hyunjinnie. Can I ask you a question?” 

“Go ahead.” 

Jisung rakes his brain a little. “Remember when I first asked you out about a month ago?” 

The older nods, paying all his attention on Jisung as they approach the café closer.

“You looked surprised, how come?” 

Hyunjin hummed in thought for a while, carefully thinking back to that fateful day. “I guess I just didn’t expect it.” 

“Why?” 

“I think anyone could see why. I thought you and-” Hyunjin stops talking as they enter the café, inhaling the fresh mix of sweet and bitter and everything in between. The insides were decorated with a vintage and homey theme, and the dangling bulbed lights that hung through and over the whole café made it feel alive. 

“Hey, Jisung. How’ve you been?” 

“You know, school, life, meh. How are you, Woojin hyung? How’s the college life treating you?” Jisung talks to the man behind the cashier wearing a gray apron over a soft white knitted sweater. 

“Good, actually. I’m actually growing into an adult. I’m paying bills too. The usual?” 

Jisung nods. He tugs Hyunjin who was looking through the menu written in neat and beautiful chalk writing displayed above Woojin. “Woojin hyung, this is Hyunjin. Hyunjin, this is Woojin hyung.”

The said boy bowed to Woojin respectively. “Nice to meet you. I’ve heard Minho and Jisung talk about you.” 

“Good things, I hope.” 

“Only the best,” Jisung gave his best attempt in a cute smile. Hyunjin had complimented about the café and how welcoming it feels, and also how pretty everything is in general before he ordered an iced americano.

“Speaking of Minho,” Woojin says as he gets Jisung’s balance. Hyunjin had settled on a table for two near the window. “Where is he?” 

“He’s at home right now.” 

“Why isn’t he with you guys?” 

“Well, he’s studying for a stupid quiz,” calculus can die in a ditch. “Plus…me and Hyunjinnie are on a date right now.” 

“Date? You two are on a date?” 

“Is it that shocking that I’m going out with someone?” 

“No, I just thought…” Woojin looked at Jisung puzzlingly, trying to connect something. “I guess I read it wrong.” 

“Read what?” 

“Nothing, now go. I have customers to serve. Shoo.” 

Jisung blows a kiss to the older as he moves away from the counter and goes to the table Hyunjin chose. They talked over their day like usual and Jisung reminds himself to buy Minho’s green tea milkshake as a ‘please rest’ gift before they leave the café. 

He forgot about the conversation he had with Hyunjin before they entered the café. 

He texts Minho, asking if he’s okay. 

Jisung can’t help but think that all of his and Hyunjin’s dates were rather friendly than romantic. He doesn’t feel any different though. 

***

Jisung was about to ask Hyunjin on one more date before he could possibly ask him to prom, which was the plan all along. 

And he asked Hyunjin to that date via call, but this time, Hyunjin tells him he can’t go, mainly because of a family trip he’s going to all weekend. There was a tone he used that was somehow indirectly rejection-like, Jisung could tell. Maybe it was. 

The way he said it: “I’m sorry, Jisungie, but I’ll be going for a little vacation with my parents and I won’t be back till Tuesday,” he didn’t sound too apologetic, “And I think you should take this mini school break on someo-something else better than boring ol’ me.”

It was odd, but Jisung didn’t really bother into digging deeper. He didn’t want to. 

So, he settles with the usual (that’s also highkey a habit): annoying Minho. 

It’s still funny to this day when he doesn’t use the front door but instead climbs up to his window and scares Minho into a practical heart attack. It’s Minho’s fault for having his desk directly in front of the window too. It’s probably the best expression he sees on Minho when he totally spaces out of the universe for a solid three seconds, probably rethinking about his life decisions of befriending Jisung, but that’s just what makes their friendship real. 

The older throws a pen at him as Jisung jumps on Minho’s bed, startling Soonie. He apologizes to the feline but never at Minho. It’s more entertaining that way. 

“Stop studying, we’re on break.” 

“It’s only a five-ish day break. I have exams right after that.” 

“I don’t care,” he fishes out his laptop from his bag. “I just want to watch something with you.” 

And because he could tell Minho was done with studying despite himself, he didn’t put in anymore effort in convincing the older. Those eyebags were carrying a brick on each eye. What a nerd. 

The day turns light gray in a soothing way. It starts to drizzle outside with soft drops of rain playing keys on the window. The room is cold as fuck as the both of them are comfortably wrapped around a thick blanket burrito style, because Jisung insisted. It’s their ideal weather and they wouldn’t move an inch from the cozy position. 

Halfway through the fourth episode of a drama Woojin recommended, Jisung yawns, long and satisfying. He leans his head on Minho’s and wrapped both arms around the older’s right one. It was probably around two or three in the evening, but the clouds made it a harder guess. 

Minho leans his head on Jisung’s, not bothering to pull his hand away. They were both pretty sleepy at this point and Jisung wonders how Minho hasn’t fallen asleep since the first minute of the first episode. The younger closes his laptop and puts it on the floor by his bag. No words needed to be exchanged as they got into their familiar cuddling position; with either Jisung being a small spoon; or Minho hugs Jisung with his arm around the younger’s petite waist while Jisung’s head finds the cozy place against Minho’s chest. It’s been a habit for Minho to hug something while he sleeps, and when Jisung’s not around, he has the gigantic panda plushie to comfort him to sleep. Jisung completed his mission. Minho needed to rest anyway. 

Even if he’s sleepier, Minho still combs his fingers through Jisung’s hair to lull the younger to sleep. 

“Did you ask Hyunjinnie to prom yet?” voice slurred and slow. 

Jisung looks up to see Minho’s eyes closed, half asleep at this point. “No, not yet.” 

“How come?” 

“He’s on a little trip with his parents at the moment,” Jisung mumbles into Minho’s shirt, inhaling the familiar lemony scent he’s grown so fond of. 

“He…is?” 

Jisung hummed as a reply. “Are you planning to ask anyone?” 

“For prom?” the feeling of Jisung’s movement of a nod confirms his question. “I don’t know. Maybe. Kinda. Sorta. Probably. No.” 

“No? You’re not going to ask someone? Has someone asked you?” 

“Yeah, a few people have, but I don’t know. I kinda wanted ask someone, but he’s already invested in someone else.” 

That has Jisung thinking. “You like someone? How come you didn’t tell me? I’m your _bestfriend _.”__

____

____

Minho chuckles at Jisung using the bestfriend card. Of course, he would. He stopped his fingers, but Jisung whines for him to continue again, so he obeys.

“Besides,” Minho adds, “I don’t think I could even think much about it. Finals are close and I don’t want any distractions.”

Now that he thinks about it, Jisung hasn’t spent much time with Minho lately. He’s been studying hard for the upcoming exams, and Jisung has been spending a lot of time with his friends, and especially with Hyunjin. He misses their weirdness together. He misses _their _kind of weird.__

____

____

“Who is it?” 

Minho peeks an eye open. “Why do you wanna know?” not particularly mean. 

Jisung doesn’t answer. He stays quiet because he doesn’t really have a reason. He doesn’t have the right to know. He’s just curious, kind of. He ignores the burning inside his guts. 

He shrugs instead. “I don’t have a reason.” 

And they stay quiet because there isn’t much to talk about after that. Minho had probably slept at this point since his breathing sounds so calm and unrushed, peaceful. His hand had gradually came to a stop and it rests in the tangles of Jisung’s thick messy hair. 

“You went out with someone a few weeks back. I remember you telling me, but you never told me his name. Normally, you’d tell the names of your friends, just so I could make sure they’re not out to murder you secretly in an isolated portable potty. Do you mean him?” he asks, not really thinking about it before it came out of his mouth.

Quiet. Maybe Minho is asleep after all. 

But then he hears a quiet breathy chuckle from the next body. “Who kills someone in a portable potty?” 

It has Jisung smiling when Minho laughs at his stupid jokes. “I don’t know. Sorry for asking, I shouldn’t have asked. I hope you come to prom with us, but I understand if you don’t want to.” 

Minho continues to stroke Jisung’s hair. He lets out an exhale that was somewhat a sigh. “Thanks, Sungie.” 

***

“Why’d you lie to Jisung?” 

No voices come over the other line until a few seconds passed. _“You know why.”_

____

____

“Hyunjin, stop, _please _. Stop trying. It’s not gonna work.”__

____

____

_“Sometimes I wonder who’s the blunt one here.” ___

____

____

“Why are you doing this? It’s obvious he doesn’t--”

The younger sighs, and Minho can tell that he’s giving him the knowing look despite calling him on phone. _“Are you sure about that? Have you seen the way he looks at you? It’s as if you’re his w-”_

____

____

" _Stop _. I’m serious, Hyunjin,” he feels his blood boil. It’s useless. “If you don’t want to go out with him anymore, that’s fine. But don’t lie to him ever again.”__

____

____

_“Okay, I’m sorry for that. I won’t do it again, but you should at least try.”_

____

____

Minho hangs up. 

***

It’s Monday and Jisung doesn’t see Minho in his usual seat during lunch. He texts the Minho about it, but only got his reply when lunch ended. Library. Studying. He should have expected it. 

He saves the banana milk for Minho and places it in his locker, number 27, with a note of a wish of good luck. He had exams after all. It was a little difficult to reach there because the senior’s block is located on the building beside his and he barely made it to class because of that. Luckily, Donghyuck helped him sneak in through the second door without Ms. Itakura noticing.

***

He hasn’t seen Minho in a whole week and it’s hard to not just walk a few steps and annoy the older boy, or his cats. 

It’s hard to not spam texts, pictures or memes on his phone because he doesn’t want to disturb him. 

It’s hard to stay at home and lie on his bed, bored. 

It’s not hard to call a friend and ask him or her to hangout with Jisung, but he wants to go to the animal shelter, just like how he and Minho would usually go to every two weeks for their usual volunteering time and possibly cry at how adorable the animals are there and could never take back home. He doesn’t want to do it alone and not hear Minho’s voice coo at a little kitten. 

It’s very hard to not think of Minho. 

***

While Jisung was on his way to meet up with his friends at lunch, he’s approached by a girl wearing a nice peach flowy blouse with white jeans. Her black raven hair was neatly trimmed at her shoulder. If Jisung remembers properly, he thinks she might be in his biology class. 

“Hey, Jisung. Can I have a minute?” this kind of made Jisung feel a little bad because he doesn’t know her name.

“Yeah, sure, uh…” he tries, _really _tries to remember her name, but he was never one to pay attention to the people in his class. They’ve talked before, he thinks, but Jisung never got her name.__

____

____

Sensing his brain practically looking like it’s trying to solve a hard equation, she saves him. “Euna. From Literature class.” 

Jisung really needs to pay attention to his classmates more. There’s probably a new one everytime he comes in each day. 

“Euna. Right, sorry. I’m bad with names,” he feels guilty. 

She shakes her head. “Don’t worry about it, you have no need to apologize. I just wanna ask you something.” 

“Sure. Ask away.” 

“Are you and Hyunjin dating?” she bluntly asks. 

The question took Jisung back a bit. She didn’t seem to be asking in a sense that she wants to ask Hyunjin, or Jisung out (the latter possibility is smaller, obviously), but maybe asking for a friend? Euna just seemed curious, she didn’t seem shy or embarrassed asking the question, so maybe she’s asking for someone else. “Uh, yeah. You could say that.” 

She looks at him perplexed at the unsure answer, but seems to dismiss it. “Okay, so you and Minho aren’t dating, right?” she says with her words carefully picked. 

“Minho?” Minho? What does Minho have to do with this? 

“I mean- I was just wondering…” she looks at the floor with a newfound interest and that’s when it hits Jisung. She wants to ask _Minho _out. That weird feeling pools in his stomach again. “I just don’t wanna interfere him if he’s got a…you know.”__

____

____

“Well, as far as I know, he doesn’t,” Jisung replies, a little hesitant. “But what does that have anything to do with asking if Hyunjin and I are going out?” 

At that question, she seemed to look back up at Jisung with a lot of confusion in her eyes. She answers straightforwardly, like she’s known it all this long, or as if it’s a fact. “Because it seems like you and Minho are dating. You’re both attached to the hip.” 

“No, Minho and I aren’t dating. We’re best friends,” its true. Those words are true, but why does Jisung feel a little lost saying it? 

“Oh, no wonder you’re so close…” 

Because he feels bitter about the unidentified feeling that feels familiar yet not familiar at all, the guilt comes in. Plus, Jisung is a sweetheart, but for some reason, he didn’t like the next words that came out of his mouth. “You know, you didn’t have to ask me about it. You could’ve just asked Minho instead.” 

Euna seems nice. She looks like a sweet girl with attractive features and a lovely personality, but Jisung kind of doesn’t want to like her. Is it because Minho might like her? This feeling was so toxic and horrible, but Jisung felt…selfish? He felt queasy and wanted to throw up. He feels guilty. So much guilt clouded his mind that he wonders why these thoughts come inside his head ever so often now. It feels wrong, so he apologizes quickly and wishes Euna good luck on asking Minho out so that these unwanted thoughts could stop eating him from inside out. 

***

Minho keeps nagging him on a Thursday night, spamming him with annoying messages that Jisung could just mute anytime he wants, but doesn’t. He threatens to not let Jisung play with Soonie anymore if he doesn’t ask. Jisung had been a little nervous to, hence why he’s like this. 

He promises Minho that he’ll ask after school the next day. 

And he stood true to his promise. 

“Hey Jinnie?” 

“Yeah, Sungie?” 

Jisung holds the strap of his backpack tighter. Easier said than done. He imagined he was less nervous when asking the question in his mind, but then again, everything he imagined his head was a lot easier than it does in real life. 

He’s asked Hyunjin out a lot of times, but here he is thinking the right order of words where it’s jumbled up in his head. 

“Um, well, prom is right around the corner,” should he have prepared something special? Maybe he should have done a surprise. Or maybe that’s a little too overboard, or it isn’t? Sure, they had been going out and dating, but they never really put labels on it. They aren’t exactly boyfriends, but in between that and close friends? Wow. What are they? 

Before Jisung could pop the question, Hyunjin stops in his tracks, Jisung follows, facing him. 

“Before you say anything else,” he held up his hand. “Ask yourself this first: are you asking the right person?” 

Maybe that’s his confirmation. 

He sighs, somehow guessing this was coming. “I’m not, I guess. No offense, though.”

Hyunjin laughs, as if he’s releasing a relief. 

“Jisung,” Hyunjin comes closer and holds Jisung’s hands in his. “You know better than anyone else about who you should ask. I don’t know if you realize this, Jisung, but do you know that whenever we go out, no matter where we are, you’d always find something that could have the smallest relation to him. Part of your head would always be wondering where he is or what’s doing. You’d see a cat and then talk about his. You’d see a bird and tell me the story about how bird poo landed on his waffle cone. We’d go to a café and talk about his favourite order. You came out of the bathroom once and told me how he fell in the shower trying to dance.” 

Jisung giggles at the memory. He almost broke his hipbone because of it. 

Hyunjin adds some more, probably because Jisung is an absolute dense dumbass, but it wasn’t about him this time. “You don’t notice this, but when someone clings on him, he’d shrug them off after a while, always using excuses like “you’re heavy” or “you stink”, but when you cling on him, he never pushes you away. He looks at you like you’re his world, Jisung. And another thing you’ve definitely not notice before is that…you do too.” 

The words struck Jisung with a blow. A blow of regret because how has not noticed this stuff before? Especially about the fact that he’s the closest person to Jisung in practically all aspects. Clueless is what Jisung is, and it’s not the first time he’s been called that but it’s definitely the first time he’s actually thought about it. 

“I’m sorry. I guess kinda used you to realize this without realizing it.” 

Hyunjin shakes his head. “Don’t be. I’m kind of tired of you two dancing around each other at this point, and I love dancing.” 

With a hug and a wet kiss on the cheek, Hyunjin waves Jisung goodbye as they separate at the bus stop. 

***

_Tom 12:53 am_  
How’d it go?  
Nvmd, I don’t even need to ask  
We gotta get u a suit big boy  
Can I do ur make up????? __

____

____

 

Jisung checks the source of the rings of messages. The bright light blinds him in the dark dead of night where he’s been looking at the glowing stars he plastered on the ceiling when he was six. 

His fingers hover over the letters, ready yet not ready to answer, not knowing what to say. 

_Jerry 12:55 am  
I got rejected_

____

____

It was blunt, but it was the truth. 

For the next five minutes, Jisung doesn’t see the word _typing… _, instead, he only sees blue ticks. Not bothering, he switches his phone off and continues to lie starfish style on his bed.__

____

____

And then he hears knocks. 

Well, more like rocks. 

He looks over his window and sees tiny pebbles being thrown at his window. Cliché. His favorites. 

Slowly lifting his window up, he’s met by the cool breeze of night that whispers the neighborhood in a refreshing blanket. 

“Come down?” he sees Minho by the front of his lawn, whisper shouting. 

Jisung didn’t need to be asked twice. 

“Why didn’t you climb up?” are the first words he fills the night with when he opens the door after quietly creeping downstairs, careful not to wake up his mother. 

“Are you kidding me? My foot just healed. I don’t wanna break my whole leg,” but Jisung knew better. Minho is afraid of heights. Cute. 

Jisung opens his door wider to let Minho come in, but the older shakes his head and holds out a hand. Jisung looks down on it quizzically. Minho then gave one of his hoodies that he had on the other hand to Jisung, because he knows how forgetful Jisung is and he would be too lazy to go back up and grab his own. 

“Come on, we’re going to go carry my win of the bet.” 

***

They end up walking the cold pavement of the quiet streets. Jisung had questioned where’d they go but Minho had only kept silent. 

Shoulders slightly brushing, Jisung has the biggest urge to hold Minho’s hand. He doesn’t. 

It’s when they walk down the street of their favourite café that got Jisung wondering why the lights are on at 1am. 

“Because you never know when two guys will appear wanting cheesecake and their usual beverage order. Money is money,” Woojin says, shrugging as if opening a homey café for the two of them at a godforsaken hour just for fucking cheesecake is normal. Woojin was always one to stand out, so maybe that’s just how he is. 

“I thought you were gonna carry your win of the bet.” 

“I am,” Minho smiles. “I never told you what I wanted if I won.”

“So, why are we ordering cheesecake? You don’t even like cheesecake that much. Your favourite is chocolate. And I only get cheesecake if I won.” 

“Well, this time I did.” 

That’s when Woojin comes by with a plate under a slice of cheesecake and comes back again with Jisung’s hot chocolate and Minho’s green tea milkshake. He winks at Jisung. “Best for last.” 

Then he goes into the kitchen and now it’s the only two of them. Jisung looks at Minho and the older pushes the plate closer to Jisung. “Eat up,” he says with a smile, half sleep deprivation, half fond, and whole heartedly endearing. 

Jisung feeds the first bite to Minho, because he can, and because Minho needed a little sweetness to keep him awake. 

“I was worried about you, but you look okay. I thought you’d be a little more upset.” 

“Me too,” he says, right before burning the tip of his tongue from the smoking cocoa. At least it made Minho laugh. 

And they end up catching up on their week, because even if they didn’t see each other for six days, it felt like six centuries. Jisung found himself thinking of Minho every second and minute and hour. Minho tells Jisung how he almost fell asleep during the music history test but end up getting sent to the school’s infirmary because he smacked himself heavy on the table trying to hold himself up one too many times. Jisung tells Minho how he got splashed by road water on the way home once and was practically soaked head to toe. The driver didn’t even apologize. 

_I miss you _, Jisung wants to say.__

____

____

That’s when he realized in all of Minho’s glory, his heavy eyebags and dark circles, his full of life laughter, his lemony scent, his tired but genuine smile, his obnoxious but warm laughter, his messy soft brunette hair that was begging to be carded through, that little kissable mole on his nose, all of it at 2am in the morning, Jisung has been blind this whole time. 

***

On the way back home, Jisung didn’t hesitate to hold Minho’s hand and intertwine their fingers together. 

***

“He’s gonna cry when he sees this.” 

“Do you think it’s too much?”

“I think it’s perfect.” 

“Do you think he’ll like it?” 

“He’ll love it.” 

***

_Jerry 6:02 pm_  
Help  
I think I did an oopsie 

____

____

 

Jisung just hopes this works (it probably won’t).

First step: Getting Minho here. Check. 

Minho walks into the backyard, putting both hands on his waist, the same pose he always does when he finds Jisung in a mess. And don’t forget that disappointed sigh. He looks around to see nothing out of place and Jisung looks at him from a distance, suppressing a giggle at how clueless the boy looked. 

And then Felix comes in swiftly to wrap Minho’s eyes with a piece of fabric cloth as a blindfold. Felix gave a word of reassurance before Minho could dash away. He brings the older upstairs to Jisung’s room. 

“This is a murder isn’t it? Is it because you found out that I was the one who stole your turkey sandwich and not Binnie?” 

“That was _you _?”__

____

____

“Hurry up and kill me!” 

Felix pushes Minho onto Jisung’s bed and he could hear the footsteps go to the door and slamming it shut. Yeah, Felix loves him. 

“You can take your blindfold off now,” Jisung tells Minho. 

The older jumps a little at the new voice. He complies. 

Minho looks at Jisung with confusion when he sees the younger with a medium sized cardboard box in his hands. It had little doodles everywhere because Jisung doesn’t know how to wrap it. He didn’t need to. 

A small folded piece of paper was stuck on the top, right beside the ribbon made of yarn. It was a simple box that could have been mistaken to be made by a 5-year-old. 

Jisung nods his head for Minho to take the box. The older took it from his hands hesitantly. Jisung took the folded paper and opened it for Minho to read. 

_“You love my jokes. You’re also really purrfect. No wonder you’re the cat’s meow. I’d be feline pawsome if you’d do the honor’s of going to purrom with me.”_

____

____

Jisung can see the way Minho’s pupils read the words more than once. He folds the paper back and sees Minho with lost eyes. 

“Is this a joke, Jisung? It isn’t a funny one, you know.” 

Jisung shakes his head. His eyes only told the truth (most of the times). He beckons for Minho to open the box. 

Carefully and gently, as if afraid a snake might be inside, Minho dubiously lifts the lid. 

He gasps. 

When the kitten could finally see the light, he meows helplessly. 

“I know how much you love cats. I don’t think I could joke about thing like that.” 

Minho looks up at Jisung with light in his eyes. He looks back down on the kitten, his favourite feline from the animal shelter, Dori. Putting a finger in front of her face, the kitten smells the familiar scent, leaning into the touch as Minho combs her. 

“Took you long enough to realize, dumbass,” Minho finally says with shining eyes.

“I just promposaled you, or promposed, or whatever it’s called, and you just called me a dumbass?” 

“Because you are one!” 

“No, I’m not.” 

“Yeah, you are.” 

“I’m not.” 

“You are.” 

“I am.”

Minho giggles, his obnoxious and contagious giggle that has Jisung giggling too. 

“I’m sorry, it took me too long to realize. I’m as dense as a rock.” 

“You are.” 

“Hey! You’re supposed to say something like “It’s okay, I forgive you.””

Minho giggles again. Jisung loves Minho’s giggles. 

“So?” 

“Hm?” Minho hums, too busy cooing at the kitten rather than paying Jisung any attention. Damn. 

“What do you say?” 

“Say what?” Minho asks back innocently, even though he knew what Jisung meant. 

“Say _what _? I just promposed to you! I know it took me a million years to realize that the person I should have been looking was right by my side all the time, but I got you a kitten! I already asked your mom about it, she’s cool with it. And you should have said something from the start! Why would y-”__

____

____

Minho shuts him up. 

With a surprise kiss. 

But it was only on the nose. 

“You missed.” 

“Maybe I did it on purpose.” 

“And maybe you didn’t and you should aim better.” 

Minho ignored him, playing with Dori who had a cute baby blue, pink and white sweater wrapped around her. Minho could cry at how adorable she is. 

Jisung puffs in annoyance. A cat really beat him. 

So he kisses Minho’s cheek out of frustration and stomps outside his room, probably needing to sulk. He closes the door and lean against it. He slid down and sat on the floor with burning cheeks that Minho obviously saw, but he also saw Minho’s beautiful magenta that painted his cheeks so maybe it’s okay. 

Minho’s right, he is a dumbass. A huge dumbass. 

He opens the door ajar, peeking in to see Minho playing with the kitten still. They were splayed on Jisung’s bed, messing it with shedding fur. 

Because Jisung is Jisung, he gives up in sulking and goes inside. Minho looks up at him with fond eyes that has always been there, but again, Jisung was blind. “Come here, you big baby.” Minho invites him. 

Jisung sat on Minho’s lap, blocking his view of the cat and instead with the back of his head. Now it’s Jisung’s turn to play with the feline. 

Minho wraps his arms around Jisung’s petite waist and places his head on his shoulder. He blows into Jisung’s ear, knowing how ticklish he gets and as expected, the tips of his ears turn red. 

“When did you start liking me?” Jisung asks, placing Dori on his lap. 

“Since I first laid my eyes on you.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I don’t know, Jisung. Why didn’t I tell you I like you when you were gushing and had goo goo eyes on Hyunjin 24/7?”

“Does that mean you had goo goo eyes for me?” 

“Maybe,” he kisses Jisung’s plump cheeks. 

One of Jisung’s free hand found Minho’s. His hands were small, but Jisung’s hands were pretty small too, but they fit, perfectly. He remembers the size difference of his hands and Hyunjin, and even if it was nice to be held with Hyunjin’s big hands, Minho’s felt more complete. 

“I’m sorry,” Jisung says again. “I can’t imagine you helping me when my eyes were only on Hyunjin.” 

Jisung feels bad, so bad. The thought of helping your bestfriend with their crush when you have feelings for your best friend feels unbearable. He tightens his hold on Minho’s hand. He hates Minho. He hates how selfless Minho is and always looked so genuinely happy for Jisung, even if it meant hurting himself. How stupid. How utterly stupid. 

“It was worth the wait, wasn’t it?” 

“But still!” 

“Jisungie,” Minho turns him, so that Jisung was straddling his lap. He takes the kitten out of the younger’s hands and placed her on the bed. “I didn’t care about that. All I care about is your happiness. When I see you smile, I smile. Remember all the suggestion of date stuff I always asked you? They were all the things I wanted to do with you, the movies, the picnics, the walks, the hand holding,” he says, softly. “It was so hard to not kiss you whenever you do anything.” 

“You can kiss me now.” 

Minho smiles. The smile where he looks like a cat when the side of his lips raise. “I can, can’t I?” 

“Yes, you can. Can you?” 

“Magic word?” 

“Please.” 

And so, they did. They kissed for quite some time, not caring how much time passed. Jisung’s unexperienced lips following Minho’s lead. He didn’t know what he was doing, but Minho helped him along the way. The older placed a hand on Jisung’s face to position for a better angle. Jisung snaked his arms around Minho’s neck, fingers playing with the hair at the nape. They barely take a second to separate to breathe, but their lips found each other just as fast again. Jisung had even opened his mouth for Minho to deepen the kiss. He felt bliss flow through his whole body with the feeling of Minho’s pillowy lips on his.

Maybe kissing Minho is Jisung’s favourite thing to do now.

“You’re cute,” Minho tells him when their foreheads lean against each other. “You’re so adorable that its sometimes so hard to tell who’s cuter between you and cats.” 

Jisung swats him, but leaves a quick peck as an apology. 

“I still need to find a suit.” 

Minho laughs, Jisung’s favourite type of music. He laughs too because the sound of their laughs blending together is the best music out there. 

***

Minho didn’t end up doing Jisung’s makeup, instead Hyunjin did. And when Jisung looks at the mirror, he can tell that the smokey eye was way better than any attempt he’d done. He looked so professional that he could honestly be paid for doing this. Hyunjin even added other stuff that Jisung never knew, like primer and highlighter (“To make your adorable cheeks glow!” Hyunjin said). 

Hyunjin had volunteered to do so. It benefitted both of them since Hyunjin said he needed more practice on makeup, but he seemed like a professional already. 

“Well, I gotta drop by somewhere before prom, but I’ll see you later, right?” Jisung leads Hyunjin downstairs to the door. 

“Are you sure? Minho could drive, you know?” Jisung worries. 

“Don’t worry about it. Somebody came to pick me up, anyway.” 

“By the way, do you have a date?” Jisung asks curiously. He’s been wondering for a while now. Someone like Hyunjin could’ve been asked by the whole school and he’d be able to go with anyone he wants with that winning smile and warm heart. No one could say no to Hyunjin, not when Hyunjin’s expressive expressions makes their heart skip a beat. 

“I am, actually.” 

“Really? Who?” The person who’s going to be Hyunjin’s date is definitely a lucky person. 

“You’ll see,” he smirks with a hint of something that Jisung couldn’t put his finger on.

“Okay. Thank you for everything, Jinnie,” Jisung hugs the older boy lovingly. “Seriously, I owe you big time.” 

Hyunjin shakes his head, kissing Jisung’s forehead. “You don’t owe me anything. I’m happy for you and I’m relieved both of you finally got your shit together.” 

“See you later!” Jisung waves at Hyunjin while he was hiding behind the door. He closes it when the older had drove off and looked at the house. 

“Now where are my pants?” 

***

“Sungie! Minnie is here to pick you up!” Jisung’s mom calls him down from upstairs. 

Jisung looks at himself through the body mirror placed beside his cabinet. He eyes himself from the tip of his head to his toes. Honestly though, he had to admit that he looks really good, like _smokin’ _good.__

____

____

Though, externally he looked prepared, internally, he was screaming. 

Because here and there, his insecurities think about the flaws (if there were any) to his looks and outfit. Does the white dress shirt look okay? It doesn’t look wrinkled… but he still worries about it. Does his hair look okay? Is it too much? Overly styled? Too little styled? Do his pants look like it’s at a good length? Too short? Too long? Did he apply too much cologne? Should he wear the tie? Or no tie? Or maybe a bow? 

But what he worries most is about Minho. About the older boy’s thoughts. What if Minho didn’t like it? What if he’d judge Jisung’s suit? Was it too simple? Will it stand out too much? What if while he dances, he sweats so much that Minho gets disgusted and leaves him? What if Jisung’s dance skills suck so much that Minho will be embarrassed to be seen with him and leaves?

But he won’t, right? Minho knows him well and their goofy weirdness could never be seen as something negative like embarrassing or awkward. Instead, they’d probably laugh it off. Maybe there’s something about feelings that gives him a sense of insecurity with Minho.

The only thing he doesn’t worry about is his make up but it’s only because Hyunjin did it, so if Hyunjin said it looked good, then he’ll trust his better judgement. 

“Sungie!” his mom calls again. 

“Coming!” he replies, even though he’s probably going to panic about his appearance for a few more minutes before actually coming down (he sneaks into his mom’s room to fish out the Gucci cologne she bought without letting him know and sprays a good amount onto himself). 

He eyes himself through the mirror yet again, his pastel pink blazer over his black dress pants. His mom had suggested the light color to match his newly dyed soft blonde hair and he would be lying if he didn’t admit that his mom is right. It didn’t look too bad together. He had style it into a comma hairstyle and it took about four attempts till it looked “perfect”. 

“Wow.” 

Jisung looks at his door to see the voice belonging to none other than Minho. Sure, Jisung had to admit that he was looking good, but the sight of Minho quickly dismissed any good thoughts about himself because oh _God _, Minho looks ethereal.__

____

____

The older boy was wearing a red velvet jacket tuxedo with black dress pants, looking so effortlessly amazing. His hair was parted with the perfect amount that doesn’t differ much with his usual style, but it had Jisung floored. He probably did his makeup by himself too because Minho had always a talent in making his makeup radiate a mysterious and alluring vibe to him. 

“Wow yourself,” Jisung replies. He can see the way Minho’s eyes rake his appearance from head to toe with an opened mouth and it makes him feel slightly shy under his gaze. 

Minho comes closer slowly. His eyes never leaving Jisung and the younger likes that a little too much. He brings out a boxed boutonniere from behind his back. How did Jisung not notice that? Minho carefully takes it out and pins it on Jisung’s blazer, a smile appearing on his lips that makes Jisung’s heart skip a beat. 

“You look breathtaking,” Minho tells him, loosely intertwining their hands together. 

“Shut up, you know you’re gonna be everyone’s prey,” Jisung feels the heat creeping onto his cheeks. And probably his ears too. 

“Not if I show them that I’m yours,” Minho says swiftly. Did he practice or something? He’s way too smooth. 

“How are you going to do that?” Jisung tries to confidently say, but on the inside, he feels butterflies exploding. 

“Let’s find out when we’re there, shall we?” the excitement has Jisung’s smile widening. His life gets more exciting when Minho is by his side. He used to be so insecure about so many things, his looks, his actions, what he wears and a lot more, but when Minho entered the picture, he makes Jisung laugh and smile so much to the point that people’s opinions about him are nothing compared to Minho’s efforts in making Jisung happy. Why should he waste time caring about other people’s thoughts when he could spend those time taking care of animals in the shelter with Minho? 

“I have your boutonniere downstairs in the fridge,” it’s nicer if it were cooler. 

Their hands are still linked even when going downstairs and Jisung’s mom looks at the two of them with such fond eyes that he’s grateful she does so much for him. 

“I need to take pictures of the both of you,” she says sweetly. It made Jisung a little embarrassed but he looks to his side to see Minho enjoying it all and the embarrassment disappears, like any worries he has whenever he’s with Minho. 

She even went to take the polaroid camera too, not that any of them complained. Jisung could hang these on his wall. 

Before they left, Jisung’s mom left fat kisses on Jisung’s cheek and one of Minho’s too, which got a laugh out, but she was endearing, just like her son. 

Being the gentleman he normally isn’t, Minho opens Jisung’s door on his car (it must be the magic of prom). 

“I have one more surprise for you,” Minho tells him, reaching his back pocket. 

“You’re full of surprises,” because Minho being Minho, anything is unexpected. 

“But you enjoy it, don’t you?” he brings out a small box, cutely wrapped in midnight blue wrapping paper. 

Jisung doesn’t answer Minho but looks at the object in his hand with curiosity (but yes, he does enjoy Minho’s surprises and it does liven his life a lot). Minho nods for him to take it, so he does and carefully tears the wrap to see a white box. He opens it and it reveals a silver dangling earing. 

“It would’ve probably matched your outfit better if it was golden, but I didn’t think you’d dye your hair,” Minho tells him. 

“What’s this for, anyway?” he asks Minho, holding the earing up from the case. It was beautiful and had a few jewels placed around like leaves and flowers on a branch. He loves it. 

“I don’t know. It could be for anything, I guess. Early birthday gift? Late birthday gift? Or…” 

“Or starting to date-gift?” 

“Yeah, it could be that,” Minho smiles sheepishly with blush beautifully painting his cheeks. It’s adorable. 

Jisung’s kind of smitten. 

***

Jisung’s jaw drops when he sees who Felix’s date is. 

The school had booked an actual ball for tonight’s prom event. On the drive there, Jisung had talked about meeting with the others at the entrance and enter as a group. Minho and Jisung were a little late (due to Jisung’s unrelated panicking that caused them to be around 10 minutes late). 

“Knew it,” Minho says. 

“You did?! What?!” 

Minho parked his car and as the gentleman he is tonight, opened Jisung’s door and took his hand elegantly that Jisung had to let out a laugh, but when they reach the entrance to see the others waiting for them, Jisung’s eyes widen. 

Hyunjin smiles slyly but had some shyness to it with his hands wrapped around Felix’s waist. The two smiles at Jisung’s shocked expression as if they’d been planning that for a long time. 

“It’s a long story,” Felix tells him, looking so pretty and fairy-like with his appearance. Honestly, Jisung could see why Hyunjin would choose Felix. It’s obvious. Felix is an actual angel and could make you fall in love with him at first sight. He has the heart of gold and the smile of the sun. 

“The others got tired waiting for you so they went inside first,” of course they did. Minho sends Jisung a glare, to which the younger replies with a shrug and takes Minho’s hand and drags the older inside. 

It’s as classy as they thought it would be. Renting this place was a good idea. It honestly looks like they’re attending a wedding. The decorations weren’t particularly themed, but it seemed like a nicely organized party with balloons spilled everywhere, streamers hung high in every color of the rainbow, tables and chairs also looking classy covered with white fabric that will definitely stain from the students spilling their food. 

Everything looks magnificent and Jisung is highly impressed of the student council organizing it. They even had a photographer to take group, couple and solo pictures. Of course, Jisung didn’t hesitate to drag all of them there, Seungmin, Changbin, Jeongin, Hyunjin, Felix, and Minho, especially excited to take a picture with his boyfriend. He wished Chan and Woojin was here, but age is cruel and they have to grow up after all. 

They had settled to a table and Jeongin didn’t waste a second to run up and start filling his plate with food, making his hyungs laugh. Big mistake though, because when it was time to hit the dancefloor, Jeongin was too stuffed to move. 

“Wanna dance?” Minho asks with a soft voice, barely above a whisper so only Jisung could hear despite the loud music banging against the walls.

All the worries that clouded Jisung’s mind had disappeared. He didn’t waste another second in making a decision and let Minho tug him to the dancefloor. A series of pop songs, both in Korean and English, played out, raising hands and moving hips. 

Jisung tried to dance, not that he could, but he doesn’t care. He liked the way Minho looked at him with euphoria while he laughs his ass off at their dance moved. He trusts Minho’s words when he asked the older to teach him how to dance: “Let the music consume you and let your body move naturally to it.” Minho said. It made the moment more special, more intimate. 

Of course, Minho being a dance machine attracted many eyes on him and he eventually made it to the center of the dancefloor with a few other of the school’s expert dancers dancing along with him. 

When he wanted to grab a drink with Jisung, a girl had swooped in into his line of vision, blocking his way to Jisung and proposing a drink for him. The way she spoke seemed like she was a little tipsy (where did she even get alcohol?). 

“Sorry, sweetie,” Minho kindly apologized and in a blink of an eye, he was holding Jisung in his hands, which even caught the younger in surprise. “But I’m only looking forward to spend this night with this cutie right here, a.k.a. my boyfriend.” He gestured to Jisung. 

Jisung’s adorable cheeks coloured from Minho’s words. The girl rolled her eyes and walked away. They’re boyfriends, Jisung has to remind himself. He’s aware of this, but the title is something that’ll probably take some time to get used to. The word makes him smile all day. To hear the word boyfriend coming out of Minho’s mouth -even though he’s literally his boyfriend- has so much affection on it that Jisung practically melted. Luckily, Minho was holding him. 

After 20 minutes of laughs and fun and more laughs, the school DJ, Hyungwon, died the music down for someone to appear on stage. The voice of the school president announced a special performance that will be performed by a few students along with ex-students that came tonight as special guests. The crowd went absolutely wild when they see nine iconic people appear on stage. Minho cheered loud enough for Jungwoo to hear from stage, sparing him an excited wave and a sun-like smile. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, Highway to Heaven by the school’s most memorable singing band: NCT!” 

The crowd got livelier. 

Jisung got livelier. 

Minho got livelier. 

It felt like a scene from a fairytale or from a movie. Jisung smiled so hard his cheeks hurt, but he didn’t mind, not when Minho’s fond eyes stared at Jisung with the emotions of a world of promises. Minho’s warm hands embraced Jisung’s like puzzle pieces finding one another. It fit perfectly and Jisung liked the way their hands look, always wishing for this moment. 

He internally slaps himself of being so blind this whole time. 

Minho already had plans after prom to bring Jisung for his favourite. Cheesecake.

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to NCT's Highway to Heaven throughout the whole time writing it and its so touching, you should give it a try! #HAPPYTAEILDAY
> 
> I'm not good in writing prom scene since i've nvr been to one, but i hope this is okay.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading as always, i rlly appreciate you taking the time out of your day to read this <3


End file.
